


Buffy Summers is Dead

by MrSquirrel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, gender swap, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSquirrel/pseuds/MrSquirrel
Summary: Buffy came back in the wrong body.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Buffy Summers is Dead

They were defeated. Buffy was dead. Biker demons were pillaging. And It didn’t work. It didn’t matter. They were defeated. 

Until it did. A boy showed up in the final seconds. He saved them and it mattered. Because Buffy wasn’t dead. 

He was little bitty Mexican kid with scared up knuckles and faded eyes. He spoke like a valey girl but stood like atlas.

Buffy had trouble adjusting. She was an inch and two thirds taller. Doesn’t sound like much but remember being that twelve year old kid you once were that didn’t know where their feet stoped. Her skirts still fit though and she could handle herself but she had a fifteen year old to raise in a small town  
so it didn’t matter. She was fine she said.

Everyone else said the same. Because what else could you say? Spike said hi. Willow said nothing.

They told the suits that Buffy went off to college outta state and her brother from LA was there for Dawn. Yeah they looked a bit different but between Spikes buddy’s faked papers, the look in his eyes (not to mention the understaffed department) they took it for truth. 

Giles looked into the spell. Willow had managed to rescue Buffy’s soul but her body was done, dead and rotted. So her pretty little soul had taken the nearest empty body, a brain dead runaway in the coma ward. Buffy has the nightmares of what happened. To her and the boy. Her body remembers. Whatever Willow did let something inside herself. Something dark that feeds off magic.

Xander tried to help he really did. But male bonding wasn’t what she needed. A few beers and action movies just wouldn’t cut it but he tried he really did. 

Dawn ignored the difference. If she didn’t smile much. If her eyes were dull as window glass, she didn’t care. She had her sister back.

The only one who was help was Spike. Spike had died before, kinda. So he got it, kinda. He didn’t get the whole body swap thing but he tried. Everyone else tried to treat her the same but Spike didn’t. She didn’t know if she loved it or hated it but she liked it. 

He done his danmedest to show her the ropes of this whole “male” thing. He’s the one who took her to get clothes that fit. Explained things about things. Once he even took her to look at boys. It was a disaster but he meant well.

It wasn’t the sort of help that fixed the problem but the kind that made her feel better about it. Willow didn’t like that. She wanted to fix the problem. Slap on a bit more majick. As much as Buffy hated the change she knew that wasn’t going to end well. She said No and Willow said it back.

They fought and argued and she doesn’t know how to fix it. She doesn’t know how to fix any of this. Not even how to start. How do you fix this?


End file.
